White Lightning
White Lightning Magic(白雷魔法 Hakurai Mahō) is a rare variation of Lightning Magic that utilizes white lightning. DescriptionEdit White Lightning is similiar if not the same as regular Lightning Magic, except that the lightning generated by this form of Magic is white and is considered "holy". This Magic has holy properties, and as such, allows them to destroy dark forces. This includes demons, as this lightning can prove to be fatal to demons. Also due to its holy properties, this Magic has healing spells unlike regular Lightning Magic, which is usually focused on destruction. It allows the user to heal allies with holy jolts of lightning. It can even resurrect the dead if used the right way. Intrestingly, when most lightning-based slayers consume this lightning, they feel as if there hearts have just been lifted and it can actually purify the dark hearts of a slayer. This applies to all slayers except Demon Slayers, who, due to their demon-like physiology, gain pain all over their body due to its holy effect. This is the perfect defense against demons and Demon Slayers alike. Despite this Magic having many healing based abilities, this Magic does not lack in offense, and intrestingly, is much more powerful than standard Lightning Magic, as a single bolt of white lightning can completly vaporize anything it touches. Despite this, this Magic has a unique ability where allies are uneffected by the destructive properties of the lightning generated by this Magic. SpellsEdit Most Mages can create their own unique set of spells to use, but there are a few common spells that most users of this Magic possess. All spells listed are unnamed. *'White Bolt: '''A simply spell where the user fires a bolt of white lightning, capable of vaporizing anything caught in the blast. *'White Pulse: A spell where the user fires a shockwave of white lightning, shocking the opponent and repeling any projectiles fired at the user. *'Holy Healing: '''The user put their hands on a person's chest, delivering a quick jolt of lightning that infuses itself in the nerves and accelerates their healing prossess. *'Holy Resurrection: 'The user puts their hands on a deceased person's chest and, with a quick discharge of holy lightning, resets their heart and heals their injurys, resurrecting them from death. *'White Lightning Flash: 'The user uses their white lightning to create a bright light to blind the opponents. *'White Lightning Eruption: 'The user causes a white lightning bolt to come strait out of the ground underneath the opponent and electrocute them. *'White Lightning Barrage: 'The user creates multiple oversized spheres of white lightning to be fired at the opponent at high speeds, causing an explosion. *'Holy Lightning Lance: 'The user creates a lance made of pure white electricity and throws it at the opponent, creating a large explosion vaporizing anything caught in it. *'Holy Lightning Blade: 'The user creates a raw blade of white lightning to use against the opponent. This blade can cut through nearly everything it touches. *'Holy Storm: The user causes a large bolt of white lightning to erupt from the sky and onto the opponent. *'White Lightning Body: '''The user turns their body into a living lightning bolt. The user can travel at high speeds and electrocute anything that comes into contact with them. *'White Static Charge: 'The user places a charge on any conductive surface, creating a electrical landmine. If the opponent touches the conductive surface, they will be violently electrocuted. *'Storm of Pure Lightning: 'The user causes a massive amount of white lightning bolts to erupt from the sky and onto the opponent, completly vaporizing them. *'Holy Ion: 'The user creates a small sphere of white lightning which they throw at the opponent. The sphere gets larger and larger and hit the opponent, electrocuting if not vaporizing them entirley. *'White Lightning Punch/Kick: '''The user creates a orb of lightning around either there hands or their feet, allowing them greater striking power from their unarmed blows.